Secret Santa (For Tia)
by STANathanXOox
Summary: An AU story for Tia (mariemorgan19) on Tumblr, who is my Secret Santa on Tumblr. Love you and I hope you have had a Merry Christmas.


Here you go my dear Secret Santa...

Perhaps it was the winter cold or maybe it was the fact that I was heading toward the building where people solved murder, but I was nervous, I was shivering and cold. The temperature had dropped considerably and it wasn't fair, why of all nights did it have to snow on the one night I could make it to DC. Mind you I had never seen the snow close up, so I was secretly hoping for a snow fall (My father had always taken me away for the holiday season) but I had to do this before Christmas or I might lose the one oppourtunity to meet THE TEAM. Of course it was all because of my foster brother Kyle who had sent me to spend time with his full sister Abby Scuito and I really didn't have much choice, my mother had died when I was a toddler and my father had passed away at the end of June, and since Kyle was out of state with his girlfriends family, I was to go and spend some time with Abby, but Kyle said he would be back in time for Christmas with me and Abby. Since Kyle had meet Abby last year they had been in regular contact and I had meet her once or twice on school break coming back from boarding school where I stayed for the most part of the year, and since she had arranged for me to meet her at the NCIS building so I could meet her whole team, every single one of whom I had heard so much about, I was starting to get a little jumpy. Since losing my family Kyle had been trying his hardest to enroll me in a school much more closer to home, but it was hard and we were waiting for the semester break so that I could transfer to a school much closer to home and to Kye whom I missed dearly when I was gone.

Walking into the NCIS building where Abby was waiting for me, I noticed the immediate temperature change and smiled at her trying to match the beaming grin on her face. It was hard because for a goth she was the most happiest and energetic person I knew.  
"Tia, oh my god. I'm so happy to see you" she said pulling me in for a bone crushing hug, something I was used to being related to Kyle.  
"Hey Abby its good to see you too" I said when she pulled back andI coud breath properly. She took my bag and gave me one of the NCIS visitors badges that she clipped to my coat. I smiled at her and she explained  
"No one can come and go in the building without a visitors badge, or their ID" I nodded in understanding.  
"Its so cold out there Abby, I think we might get a snow storm" I said and she nodded  
"There predicting one" she said in her cheery voice. Placing her arm through mine she took me toward the elevator and pressed a floor number, it didn't take long for us to arrive down in Abby's lab. I smiled as she walked through to her office and dumped my bag, before returning to my side.  
"This is some pretty high tech stuff you got there Abby" I said and she smiled  
"These are all my babies, that one over there is my Masspec..." and she carried on explaining and introducing all her different babies.  
"Wow that is some high tech stuff" I repeated at a loss for what to say. She smiled and then grabbed my arm and dragged me back out to the elevator, this time when we got out she pulled me out and pushed me into Autopsy, following close behind me, and she whispered  
"I have a fear of being down here if there are bodies down here" and I looked at her confused  
"Nightmares" and I nodded in understanding.

We waited in autopsy for about three minutes before a short elderly man in blue scrubs walked in talking down the hall to a colleague. When he turned and saw us he smiled  
"Ah hello Abigail, this must be your brothers sister am I right?" he asked and when Abby nodded I stepped forward and held out my hand  
"I'm Tia" I told him and he smiled  
"I'm Donald but everyone calls me Ducky" he said and I smiled  
"Nice to meet you Ducky" I said and he looked at Abby  
"Its alright dear Abigail there are no dead bodies down here this evening" he assured her, and I watched as she noticeably rose to her full height. I smiled as out walked another younger man in scrubs  
"Dr Mallard where do you want me to put the extra gloves I can't find any room in the storage room?" the man asked before he looked up from the checklist he held in his hand and looked at Abby  
"Oh hi I'm so sorry Abby I didn't see you or your friend there" he said and Abby laughed a little  
"Its alright Jimmy, this is Kyle's sister Tia, their spending Christmas with me but Kyle doesn't get here until later I wanted to introduce her to you guys" Abby explained  
"Hi I'm Tia" I said holding out my hand and Jimmy shook it  
"Jimmy Palmer, morgue assistant" he said proudly and I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you both" I said smiling as Abby indicated that we were going  
"I'll see you later" I said as we exited autopsy.

This time when we left the elevator we entered the bullpen and there were agents all over the floor but, Abby took me into the ones next to the stairs she looked around and then saw someone who she obviously looking for and pulled me over to the desk on the far side of the room.  
"Tim I want you to meet Kyle's sister Tia" Abby said to the young man who was typing away quickly at his computer, he stopped and looked up  
"Hi Tia, its nice to meet you. Abby's told me so much about you since she found out you were coming to stay for Christmas" Tim said and I smiled  
"Likewise" I said and turned around when I felt the presense of someone standing behind me.  
"Oh Gibbs this is Tia, remember I was telling you about her, she's Kyle's sister" Abby said bouncing up and down. Gibbs smiled and kissed her on the cheek  
"Its nice to meet you Tia, I hope you have fun with Abby. She's been esctatic waiting for you to come" Gibbs said and I smiled  
"I've been excited to come and see her and meet everyone, I've heard a lot about you guys, Abby speaks of you guys so fondly, that I sort of feel like I know you already" I said and Gibbs smiled and Abby was bouncing even more now, with a little blush on her cheeks.  
"Well thats good. Abs why don't you take her on a tour of the rest of the building I'm sure she's starving. Take her to the break room" he said and Abby took my hand and pulled me down a corridor toward the break room, until she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway and tried not to make a sound, she turned to me and winked  
"Thats Tony and Ziva, they shoudn't be doing this in the building but obviously they don't mind about Gibbs finding out" she told me her voice rising as it was clear that she hadn't caught there attention. When they finally jumped apart both looked embarrassed and I was giggling so much I didn't notice that Abby had pulled us further down the corridor toward them.  
"Ok I'm keeping your secret but now so is Tia and since she's not member of Gibbs team she can go and tell Gibbs" Abby smiled cheekily a glint of teasing in her eyes  
"Ok what do you want us to do?" they both said in unison and Abby looked at me and smiled  
"You buy Tia any thing she wants from the machines in the break room, until she leaves in four days time or we both tell Gibbs that your breaking rule 12" Abby said cheekily and they both rushed toward the break room pulling me and Abby along with them  
"Ok right what do you want Tia?" they asked and I smiled  
"Whatever I'm not all that fussed" I said smiling a little.

After meeting all the team Abby took me back down to her lab and we talked about how things were going at home and how things where going with finding a new school. We talked like we had known each other for years and I was glad that I had someone who was so content in listening and just normal gossip to spend my holidays with it was a well known fact that for the most part I to those who knew me I didn't let my walls down to people that easily, especially my own age, but Abby was different and I had a feeling so where her friends. It was a nice feeling to know that you can have someone to confide in who won't take the mickey out of you. I was having so much fun I didn't want the day to end but eventually it did, and Abby and I headed back to her house and I crashed in the spare bedroom waiting for Christmas to come.

**This is for Tia (mariemorgan19) on Tumblr, who just happened to be my Secret Santa for 2013. I hope you like it girl!**


End file.
